A conventional electronic timepiece having an alarm device is provided with one or more channels for setting the alarm time for a predetermined date, hour and minutes. The alarm device is operated when coincidence occurs between the set contents of the alarm channels and the counted contents of the time counter of the timepiece. If the alarm time is set for minutes, hour and date, the alarm device is operated at the time and on the date for which it has been set. Therefore if it is desirable to have the alarm operate at a predetermined time every day it is necessary to reset the date each day and hence the operation becomes rather complicated and inconvenient. As one means for eliminating this difficulty, it the counted contents of the hour counter is made coincident with the said contents of the date counter it is possible to operate the alarm device every day by the same coincidence signal. However in a multi-alarm device the alarm signal is generated every set time of minutes and hours in every channel whereby it is impossible to generate an alarm signal only on a special day.